How far will you go?
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: How far will you go to get what you want? A child of a necromancer meets young Legolas while they were both in hiding, they become friends but how much will change when they grow up and her people decides to invade Mirkwood.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:The Lord of the Rings does not belong to me.  
  
How far will you go?  
  
Prologue  
  
_____________________________________  
  
The year was 2419 and the days were calm and quiet, which was a relief to those who wished to return to their homelands for it was safe. During that time of many long journeys, Legolas Greenleaf of the woodland realm, together with his family and people made their arduous way back to join their king in Mirkwood. The young elf was only twelve-years-old then and was not entirely aesthetic about returning back to Mirkwood as the road was long and Mirkwood was not as pleasant as it used to be.  
  
"How are you feeling Legolas?" Dior asked. Legolas looked up at his older sister and frowned.  
  
"Tired. I want to go back to Imladris." The child spoke softly as he kicked a pebble into the stream they were travelling by.   
  
Dior smiled. She was many years older than her brother but she could still remember what it was like to be his age. Whiney and impossible. The only difference between her and her brother was that Legolas was very often shy and soft-spoken and she was extremely talkative. She ran her fingers lightly through his hair as it were a brush and sighed as the young male scowled. She had wished for a little sister instead of a brother but now, she decided it did not matter anymore because Legolas was just as beautiful and she would be leaving her family for her fiancé's soon.  
  
"Do you not miss Father? I am sure he is wondering about us right this moment." The princess said.  
  
"Well, I do to a certain degree. But I hardly know anything about him. I have never really spoken to him before. Last time I saw him was when I was seven. But yes, I suppose I am excited about meeting him again. It is returning to Mirkwood that does not bring me pleasure," Legolas replied with another frown. He clutched the belt around his waist. It was a family heirloom, one of which his father had given to him and his father's father before him. The silver buckle felt cool and smooth beneath his fingertips and he always felt like he knew where he belonged whenever he touched it.  
  
"You do not like Mirkwood?" She asked, raising a surprised eyebrow. How could he not like his own home?  
  
"Its not that... its just really... murky." The younger sibling answered, his last word almost inaudible but his sister heard him and laughed.  
  
"Silly child." She chuckled as she pulled on his cheek, an action which Legolas hated absolutely.  
  
"Stupid dwarf." Legolas muttered rudely. Their mother heard this and was not pleased.  
  
"Legolas!" She exclaimed. "Watch you tongue, young one. That was uncalled for, apologize to your sister."  
  
The young elf mumbled an insincere apology because he knew he could not argue with his mother. However, when she was not looking, he gave Dior a playful pinch on her arm.   
  
"You ghastly little..." Dior started but was cut off with the sound of a horn that filled the air.  
  
"We're under attack!" An elf named Ruen shouted at the top of his lungs as he pulled out his bow and arrows. He hurriedly positioned himself behind a tree and motioned for Dior and Legolas to join him while everybody else was in a panic and running around and screaming for they were mostly females and elflings. Dior quickly grabbed Legolas by his wrist and dragged him to where Ruen was.  
  
The three of them stood behind the tree with their mouths open wide and gaping as they peered out at the chaos that was created before their eyes. Men in dark grayish green hoods were shooting arrows at everyone they could hit. Actually, it seemed that they were aiming for the males but it was hard to tell if the elves were male or female from a distance and usually, they mistook some females for the males and they were shot as well. Legolas wanted to scream but Ruen cupped his mouth and turned him around to face him. He felt sorry that the child should have to see such a grotesque sight.  
  
In the corner of his eye, Ruen saw a man blast balls of flame from his hands and another man managed to control the fireballs and they were able to get direct hits at their targets. He could not believe it, how could such power exist amongst men?   
  
"This is a huge tree, but it will not keep us hidden for long. We have entered what seems to be a forbidden territory that was not marked in our maps. But we are not far from the borders of Mirkwood." He explained as fast as he could. Dior nodded in understanding.  
  
"What should we do?" Dior asked in a hushed voice. She was still holding tightly onto her brother.   
  
  
  
Ruen thought for a moment and then spoke, "Do you recall a small cave opening just before our entrance into this forest?"   
  
Dior nodded again. "Yes, but barely."  
  
The male elf took a hard swallow of his saliva and then he said, "You do not have much of a choice, although our destination is near, it is not close enough to run without being caught. The best thing you can do now is take your brother and run. Run as fast as you can and do not look back until you reach the opening it is south from here. if you miss it and if danger is too close, climb a tree. From what I have seen, these people are not tree dwellers and hunt on ground, it will be safer up there."   
  
"What about you?" Legolas finally asked. He had not said anything for a while because he was in shock. He had never come close to death in his life, or even seen it to say the least. Now he was watching arrows blast brains out and he felt like throwing up.  
  
"I will stay and try to help the others. Please be careful!" He said as he gave the two an encouraging push for them to proceed with their escape to safety. He did not say anymore and charged out of their hiding spot, with an arrow in his hands. He decided it would be best to rid the enemies of their fire creators first and the best way to do it was by close range. He could not use his bow in such an event.  
  
Dior looked desperately back at Ruen and then at Legolas. Her heart was anxious, she did not want to leave Ruen behind. But she needed to save her brother too and so that was what she did, she tore the helm of her skirt which hindered her and tightened her grip around her brother's wrist. With that, she ran and did not look back.  
  
It was a shorter trip back to where Dior had last seen the cave opening because they had ran and Dior was so thankful that she did not take a wrong turn. She quickly brought her brother into the cave and they rested there, taking in the huge amounts of air that they lacked. Legolas held tightly onto her. He was still afraid and he was about to cry but she hushed him because the cave caused sound to echo and she did not want to risk being heard. Instead, she pulled him close to her and stroked his hair, lulling him to close his eyes and hoping he would sleep. And it was not long before the young elf did.  
  
At realizing her brother's unconsciousness, Dior got up and walked out from the darkness of the cave and into the danger zone, knowing that she may well not be able to come back alive. She had to find Ruen. She needed to see him again. She was not afraid, she went out because he was her fiancé. And because she loved him with all her heart and would not live without him.  
  
The elven maiden treaded aimlessly through the forest in search of her lover. She felt lost and her heart sank when there were no sounds of screaming anymore, only of sobbing. It was a horrible moment, when she finally arrived the place where she had left Ruen. Many of her people lay limply on the ground in pools of blood, either dead or dying. She wept as she walked over to a few bodies but could not find Ruen. So many she-elves holding onto their brothers and fathers and whatever family and friends that had been killed. They cried and mourned for them, softly singing laments.  
  
Suddenly, she heard a weak call from behind her and recognized who it was immediately. She spun around and found Ruen leaning against a tree, with one hand clutching his stomach. At first she did not notice the pain he was experiencing and said," Thank goodness you're not hurt." But when he removed his hand, she realized that he was bleeding. It was not long before he collapsed on the floor with Dior trying to hold him up.  
  
"I love you." He let out a breathless whisper. "The best thing I could hope for would have been to die in the arms of the one I love. And I did and I am glad." He said as his head fell back slowly and he said nothing after that.  
  
"If you die, I do not have the will to live either." Dior cried as she rested his head on the ground. She took a hard bite out of her tongue and after a few hours, she lay motionless together with Ruen.  
  
Meanwhile, Legolas also awoke to a horrid wailing sound. He thought everything that had just happened was just a dream, a very bad one but when he found himself in a cave, he knew it was all too true to begin with. The wailing sound scared him a little but he made no attempt to run. He called out for his sister, instead, the wailing stopped and he heard the voice of another calling, "Mama?"  
  
Legolas turned around and saw what he did not expect to see in the dim light on the cave. A little girl.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Plasmolysed cell membrane: whoopee! Its a Lego-fic! Hope you guys like it! I'm not sure if I've got my fact right but mm... yeah! Please tell me what you think about it. 


	2. prologue: chapter 2

Dislcaimer: The Lord Of The Rings does not belong to me.  
  
How far will you go?  
  
Prologue: part 2  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Legolas watched as the little girl hid behind a wall, either in shock or from being frightened by him. She peaked out at him but said nothing and when he took a step forward, she quickly hid away. How curious, Legolas thought. All of a sudden, he did not feel as afraid as he was when he first heard her wailing.  
  
"Hello?" He called as he moved forwards towards her. His voice echoed, cleared and undisturbed though the walls and ceilings of the cave.  
  
"Go away!" She answered back.  
  
"Have you seen my sister?" Legolas asked, ignoring what she had just said as if she did not even say it. He walked silently towards her because he knew that from behind the wall, she would not be able to see him and because of his quiet footsteps, he doubt she could hear him either. When he appeared in front of her, she screamed and doubled backwards and found herself leaning agaisnt the wall, like a trapped rat.  
  
Legolas cupped her mouth and whispered harshly," Please don't scream! There might be bats in this cave and if you scream, you will awakened them. All I want to know is if you have seen my sister."  
  
The little girl gave a hard bite of his hand and then replied, "No." She stuck out her tongue and crossed her arms across her chest. "No, I haven't." She repeated.  
  
"That hurt." Legolas cried softly, blowing at his hand. If there was enough light in the cave, he would probably scream at the horrid sight of teeth marks on his palm.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, ignoring his comment as he had ignored her earlier on.  
  
"Legolas." He answered. "Who are you?"  
  
"Rosie. I'm eight-years-old. How about you?" She asked again.  
  
"I'm twelve." Legolas said, he was glad to have met someone who was younger than he was. In Imladris, he was the youngest and he was sure that when he returned to Mirkwood, he would still be the youngest.  
  
"My older brother's thirteen. He's older than you." Rosie said, her voice carried a sense of pride for her brother.  
  
"Well, my sister is fifty-nine, she's older than your brother, yourself and me added together." Legolas replied with a shrug. Age was something rarely mentioned when it came to his people. Everyone was so unbelievably old that it did not matter if you were 1 thousand or 2 thousand or even 3, you were just to put it very simply, old.  
  
"Liar." The little girl said. She refused to believe someone who was twelve-years-old could have a sister who was fifty-nine.  
  
"Its true." Legolas answered. He in turn, could not understand why she would not believe him. Which part of her being fifty-nine was strange, he did not know.  
  
"My Papa is fifty, how can your sister be older than my Papa?" She exclaimed, her cheeks puffing up in a haughty, childish sort of way.   
  
"You must not be elf-kind then! You are one of them." Legolas said with surprise and a tiny flash of fear crossed his heart, but it did not last long, he reminded himself that Rosie was just a little girl. However, the young elf felt a tinge of resentment towards her, he could not forget the blood and the pain. Especially the frightened screams, they were ever ringing in his mind now that he had remembered what had happened not long ago.  
  
"One of who?" The girl asked. She too was surprised but obviously not for the same reason. What are these 'elves' that Legolas speaks of and is she one of 'them'? One of who, she asked herself.  
  
"The murderers!" He hissed. His words were harsh and meant to hurt her, meant to hit her on her guilty spot.  
  
"There are murderers? Where?" Rosie asked. She was confused and his tone did not affect her. She was indeed not a murderer.  
  
"Don't act so innocent! There's only 2 kinds of people in the forest at this moment, elves and murderers. You are not an elf, therefore you must be a murderer!" He snapped. His voice echoed loudly against the walls of the cave. He had forgotten to be quiet because his emotions had taken over his right mind.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Rosie asked all of a sudden.  
  
"Hear what?" He asked, quite irritably.  
  
"I... I thought I heard something move... sort of like a flutter." Rosie said worriedly. She dare not move and her breath was scarce. Legolas did the same. It almost as if he managed to even make his heart stop beating and everything went in slow motion.  
  
And then he heard it.  
  
"DUCK!" He screamed as he lunged forwards and pushed Rosie to the ground. He covered his head with his hands as a few hundred bats glided swiftly and strongly past their heads, barely scraping past them. The bats did not leave them alone though, they circled around the intruders and groping on their hair and flesh, whatever they could get their claws on.  
  
"Ouch!" Rosie cried in pain and a sharp pain dug into her skin. She tried pushing the bats away with her hands but there were too many to chase away and they kept coming at her. She was so scared that big fat drops of tears started to fall uncontrollably from her eyes. Legolas too could not escape the terror she was feeling and the worst part about it was that he could hear every sound waved that were being issued by the bats and it was extremely overbearing for him. It sounded like many loud screeches in his sensitive elf ears. He was in so much pain that he fell to the ground on his knees, almost ready to beg them to stop.  
  
But as the twelve-year-old knelt down on the ground, rather unkindly to his sore knees, he brewed up a most brilliant idea. If the bats were using multiple sound waves to transmit messages to each others, what would happen if he created a new sound wave that overpowered theirs in order to cause confusion? It was worth a go, he decided, after all, he had nothing to lose.  
  
Slowly, with trembling hands, he pulled Rosie towards him and choked, "Rosie, scream as loudly as you can and whatever you do, do not stop until I tell you to."  
  
Rosie stared at him in a puzzled fashion but did not give it much thought and as she was used to being told what to do and doing it, she obliged to his rather strange request. She opened her mouth and all at once, a loud, high-pitched scream blasted without warning at the animals sending them into a huge mess. Legolas had been right in his guess that the bats did use sound waves as a way of communication.   
  
Legolas wasted no time at all in grabbing Rosie by her wrist and running. This time, he did not run towards the way he had entered, instead he took her deeper into the heart of the cave but he did not just stop there, he went on and on until he could no longer hear the bats and it was just as well because he was beginning to see a bit of light shining through from the other end of the cave and it brightened up their spirits. This made Rosie so relieved that she had stopped screaming even before Legolas had told her to stop. He did not even notice that she had stopped anyway.  
  
"Thank you... for saving me..." Rosie panted as the children finally left the cave and found themselves on the other side, by a waterfall.   
  
"I don't even know why I did." Legolas answered. He looked up at her and for the first time, noticed that she had gray eyes. In fact, he also noticed a lot of other things about her for the first time which he was unable to see in the darkness of the cave. She was much shorter than he was with dark red hair that fell down her back in soft waves. He had never seen anyone with gray eyes or red hair because elves did not have such traits. "You are queer looking." He mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I am not. But you certainly are." She shot back. The little girl had never met anyone with blonde hair and blue eyes before and thought it strange, just as he did her.  
  
"Well then, I shan't argue with you since obviously it won't do us any justice." He said with a huff.  
  
"Obviously." Rosie giggled with a typical little girl's laugh, one which Legolas had never heard in his entire life but he was quite sure he liked it. It sounded young and refreshing and like nothing he had ever heard before. He even wished to hear her laugh again.  
  
"Are you going home now?" He asked curiously as she started to hope on tiny stepping stones across the short plunge pool. He followed after her and sure enough, his lightfooted elven walk did not fail him and he caught up with her in no time.  
  
"I will, after you promise me that we will be friends from now on. And that you will never ever call me a murderer again because I sure am not one." Rosie answered. Her tone was serious and her eyes looked straight into his. Legolas was sure she was not lying. He had not believed that she was ever a murderer but in his panicked state of mind, he accused her of being one before even though his heart told him that she could not be one, not now, not ever.  
  
"Yes, of course we can be friends. And I promise you I will never call you a murderer again. You are not one, Rosie. I'm sorry I even thought of you that way." He apologized. It was a very mature statement for a twelve-year-old to make and Rosie felt glad that he was talking to her as if she were an adult. The little girl beamed.  
  
As soon as they reached the other side of the river, Rosie tiptoed and gave Legolas a big, wet seven-year-old kiss on his cheek. She did not know how to kiss but that was exactly how she would kiss her older brother. With that, she skipped away and disappeared behind the thick forest of trees, leaving Legolas quite in a state of pleasant shock as well as wetness.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
End of prologue  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Plasmolysed cell membrane: Whoohooo! Yeah! Erm, I wrote this when I was sick so if its a little weird... please remember that I'm kinda out of my mind. You know the routine! =) 


End file.
